Keen Observations
by showtunediva
Summary: This story is a series of one shots about how Brigitta Von Trapp observes certain situations in the movie including the romances between Rolfe and Lisel and Maria and The Captain. Enjoy Pairings: Lisel/Rolfe Captain Von Trapp/Maria Captain Von Trapp/Elsa
1. Rainstorm Rendevous

**Keen Observations**

**A Sound Of Music Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 1 Rainstorm Rendevouz**

Each chapter in this story takes place in between certain scenes. This mostly focuses on how Brigitta observes situations that occur throughout the movie. This is my first Sound Of Music Fanfiction. Do enjoy it. I own rights to no characters.

Brigitta knew something no one else in her family knew. Lisel was in love with Rolfe Gruber. This had been a secret between the two sisters for two years. In that short time their love for each other had only grown.

The night of the rainstorm Lisel had gotten stuck in the rainstorm and climbed up the trellis into Maria's bedroom. Brigitta had meant to tell Franz that Lisel was out but didn't want him to question the reason why so she had kept her mouth shut leading to Lisel getting locked out of the house at 9:00.

All the children we gathered in Maria's bedroom singing a song about their favorite things. Once the song was completed Maria looked up and noticed Captain Von Trapp's tall figure looming in the doorway.

"We have strict bed time rules in this house you know." Captain Von Trapp looked at Maria sternly.

"I know that Captain. The children were frightened by the storm... well most of them were."

Captain Von Trapp directed his gaze toward Lisel noticing her hair was wet and she was wearing one of Maria's nightgowns. "Where have you been young lady?"

"Out."

"In this rainstorm?"

"Yes Father. I was out for a walk and Franz shut the doors earlier than usual."

"Where are your clothes?"

"Drying on the edge of the bath tub."

"To bed all of you."

One by one the Von Trapp children kissed Maria good night and dispereseed to their individual rooms.

Before heading to bed Brigitta knocked on her older sister's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Brigitta answered

Lisel opened the door. She had a wistful smile on her face. She closed the door behind her sister. Brigitta took a seat at the edge of Lisel's bed.

"How long must I keep this secret about you and Rolfe? It's starting to get a little bit difficult."

"Not much longer I'm hoping. It's been a great help that you've been on my side for so long. If you hadn't been Father definitely would have caught me by now."

"I don't understand why you just can't tell him. Wouldn't it be easier than sneaking around all this while?"

Lisel sighed. " Well with the war getting closer and closer it's hard for me to have a relationship with Rolfe. He has differing political views than Father does."

"But we've known Rolfe for years don't you think Father will be able to put politics aside?"

Lisel shrugged. "I would hope so but I tend to doubt it."

"Are you really in love with him?"

Lisel nodded. "I have never had such strong feelings for anyone as I do for Rolfe."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Captain Von Trapp stood in the door way.

"It's very late darlings. You have to be up early tomorrow for your lessons."

Brigitta stood up and kissed her sister on the head. " Good night Liesl. Good night Father."

Brigitta excited her sister's room.

"Lisel, I'd like to talk to you first thing in the morning about your shenanigans."

Lisel nodded. "Okay Father."

Captain Von Trapp leaned down and kissed his eldest daughter on the forehead.

"Good night my darling."

"Good night Father."

Captain Von Trapp clicked the light off and closed the door softly behind him.

Lisel snuggled down under her covers. Now she was left to her dreams of her and Rolfe being together. Dreams she hoped would eventually come true.


	2. Afternoon Excursions

**Afternoon Excursions**

**Keen Observations Chapter 2**

**Do Re MI and intro to Elsa**

The next morning the Von Trapp Children were up at 7;30am for breakfast. Today they were very excited because Max Detwieller who they all affectionately called Uncle Max would be coming to visit. Max was Captain VonTrapp's close friend and was not directly related to the Von Trapps but still loved all seven children like nieces and nephews. Barnoess Elsa Schrader would also be joining them. The Von Trapp Children had no idea that Georg was hoping that Elsa would become their mother by the end of the summer.

"Father , what time is Uncle Max coming?" Gretl asked.

Captain Von Trapp smiled. "I'm going to leave at around 11 to pick him and Baroness Schrader up. We should be back by about 2:30 or 3:00."

"We haven't seen him in awhile." Louisa said.

"I know darling. He's been very busy trying to find acts for the festival. He'll still have some work to do while he is staying with us. "

"How long will they be staying here?" Marta asked.

" 2 weeks or so. I except you all to be on your best behavior for the Barnones."

All seven children nodded. "Yes, Father."

Once breakfast was cleared Captain Von Trapp pulled Lisel aside to talk to her in private. Once he was done he addressed Maria.

"I have to leave around 9;30 to run some errands before I go to get Herr Detweilller and Baroness Scrhrader. Make sure all their chores and lessons are complete before noon time."

"Yes Captain." Maria responded.

After breakfast Brigitta knocked on her sister's door.

"What did Father say to you about last night?"

"He was furious with me. He says I'm not allowed to sneak out after 7:00pm So much for seeing Rolfe!"

"Why couldn't you just invite him over? Father will probably throw a big party for the Baroness You could invite him to that."

Lisel smiled. "I like the way you think. Father may not approve though."

"So what, a party is a party!"

Once Captain Von Trapp left to go run his errands Maria smiled at the children.

"Once all your lessons and chores are complete what would you like to do?"

Kurt looked hesitant. "Father doesn't really let us have much fun you know. He's very strict."

"I'd like to go out for a walk or a bike ride." Louisa suggested.

"That's a fine idea Louisa it's such a lovely day out!" Maria said.

"Would we be back in time for Father to return home with Uncle Max and the Baroness?" Frederich asked.

"Most certainty. They won't be back until 3:00 right now it's only 10:45."

Marta frowned. "Won't we get our uniforms all dirty? Father won't like that much."

Maria smiled. "I've made you some play clothes. You can change back into your uniforms once we get back from our outing."

Kurt looked skeptical. "Play clothes? How did you get material to make us something like that?"

"Leftover fabrics from the curtains that hang in my bedroom."

Brigitta smiled. "Thanks Fraulien Maria. These sailor suits do tend to get rather itchy. I can't wait to put on something more comfortable."

Once the Von Trapp Children changed into their playclothes the ventured out for an afternoon of relaxation.

**4 hours later**

It was 2:30pm and Captain Von Trapp was driving back with Elsa Scrader and Max Detweiller.

"The children are excited to see you Max." Captain Von Trapp said.

Max smiled. " It has been so long since I have last seen them. We'll have a lot of catching up to do that's for sure."

Elsa smiled. " I look so forward to meeting your children Georg. From what Max has told me they seem quite wonderful."

"They certainly are. My oldest Lisel is giving me a handful of trouble right now though."

"Why is that?" Max asked

Captain Von Trapp sighed. "Well she has fallen in love with Rolfe Gruber our letter carrier. He's been a family friend for years."

"Ah to be young again." Max quipped.

"What's the harm in that? I'm sure he must be a nice boy." Elsa said.

Captain Von Trapp sighed again. "Now that the war is getting closer it seems to be all about politics I'm afraid."

" Love is love and politics is politics. The two entities can co-exist you know." Max said

Captain Von Trapp glowered at Max. "You make things seem so simple when they are from that."

"Let's not start any arguments Georg darling." Elsa said reaching over the back of her seat and patting Captain Von Trapp on the shoulder.

When they arrived Captain Von Trapp was surprised that his children were nowhere in sight. "I'm wonder where they could be. I told them to expect you." Georg turned to Max and Elsa apologetically.

"Think nothing of it Georg. I'm sure they'll be along shortly. " Elsa responded

Captain Von Trapp heard the sounds of laughter coming from the lake and looked out the water. He was shocked when saw Maria and the children on a rowboat. They were singing a song he was not familiar with.

"Father!" The younger children called out

"Oh Captain you're home! " Maria called and when she stood up the boat was thrown off balance and it tipped over.

Captain Von Trapp looked very displeased that his children were not ready and presentable for the Baroness.

"What is the meaning of all this?" he asked

"Oh Father, we had such a fun afternoon! We went on a picnic and a bike ride! " Marta exclaimed happily

"Lisel, take you brothers and sisters up to the nursery to get changed please."

"Yes Father." Lisel scooped Gretl up and the rest of the children followed behind. Brigitta hung back.

"Brigitta go get changed. I want to have a word with Fraulien Maria." Captain Von Trap ordered.

"If you don't mind Father I'd like to stay and talk for a bit too. I don't want to get the floors sopping wet."

Captain Von Trapp grunted.

"What is the meaning of all this?" he repeated the same question to Maria.

"Well sir, after all the chores and lessons were completed we decided to go on an excursion. I'm afraid we lost track of the time. I apologize for that."

"And what exactly are those?" He gestured toward Brigitta's outfit

"They're play clothes Father" Brigittia responded.

"What?"

"Play clothes. Fraulin Maria made them out of left over material from her bedroom curtains. They're really quite comfortable."

"Do you mean to tell me my children were parading around Salzburg in old curtains?"

Maria and Brigitta nodded. Captain Von Trapp grew red in the face. He turned to face Max and Elsa.

"I'm sorry you had to see the children dressed like that. I'm rather embarrassed."

"Think of nothing of it Georg." Max said.

"Hello Uncle Max." Brigitta said kissing Max's cheek.

"Hello darling. It's so nice to see you again!"

"Father, it actually felt rather nice to go exploring today. You keep us locked up in this house and it gets so stuffy. I can't stand those uniforms you have us wear either. I had the most fun I've had in a long time this afternoon."

"You're excused Brigita go get changed please." Captain Von Trapp said.

"Yes, Father." Brigitta left the terrace.

"Fraulin, I'd like you to meet Herr Detwieller and Baroness Schrader." Captain Von Trapp said.

"Pleasure to meet you. You seem to do a wonderful job taking care of the children." Max said.

"Pleasure's all mine. I love them as if they were my own." Maria said.

Elsa smiled. "Georg has told us so much about you Fraulien. I look forward to getting to know you better."

Maria extended her hand and gave Elsa's hand a sturdy shake. "Same here Baroness."

Fraulin you're excused." Captain Von Trapp said.

Maria left the terrace.

"Gerog, do you suppose that sometimes you are rather hard on the children?" Max asked.

"Nonsense." Captain Von Trapp waved his hands dismissively. "I'll talk to Fraulin Maria about today's events later on tonight. For now let's relax and have some coffee."


	3. Meeting The Baroness

**Meeting The Baroness**

**Keen Observations Chapter 3**

**Edelweiss**

**I am writing a scene between Brigitta and Elsa that is not in the play or movie. Please let me know what you think of this dialogue. **

Once the Von Trapp Children changed back into their uniforms the met Captain Von Trapp , Elsa and Max down in the parlor.

"Hello my darlings." Max said

One by one the children kissed Max's cheek.

"Before we went earlier this morning Fraulien Maria taught us a song we'd like to sing for you. " Kurt said,

Max clapped his hands. "Lovely! I can't wait to hear it."

The children stood in a line and Lisel stood at the end. They sang a song about Edelweiss. After the song was over Gretl went over to the Baroness and handed her some Edelweiss.

"That was lovely. Georg you didn't tell me your children could sing."

Captain Von Trapp smiled. " Quite frankly I had no idea myself."

"Your voice isn't half bad either Georg." Max commented.

Captain Von Trapp grunted.

" You must tell me all your names and a little bit about yourselves." Elsa said.

Later that evening after dinner Brigitta sat on the balcony that overlooked the lake with Lisel sipping tea.

"Aren't you so happy to see Uncle Max again?" Brigitta asked her sister.

Lisel nodded.. "I do wish we saw him more often then we do. We don't see him quite as much as I'd like."

"What do you think of the Baroness?"

Lisel shrugged. " I don't know. I've known her for a few hours. I think it will take awhile to get used to her. She seems very pleasant though."

Brigitta nodded. "I agree. I heard the Baroness tell Father he wants him to throw a party for her. It's been so long since we've had a party here. Have you decided if you are going to invite Rolfe yet?"

Lisel shrugged. " I still don't know if that's the best idea. What if people start talking about politics and the war? I am afraid if he gets in any type of debate with anyone else it could get pretty heated."

"Why don't you give him a call and ask him if he'll come?"

"It couldn't hurt I suppose."

Brigitta decided to knock on the Barnones's door.

"Come in."

Brigitta peeked her head in. "Hello Frau Schrader."

Elsa smiled. "Hello.. remind me of your name again?"

"Brigitta. I was the one out on the terrace with Fraulin Maria earlier this afternoon. I didn't mean to be rude and not introduce myself."

"That's quite alright. How old are you dear?"

"10. How do you like it here so far?" Brigitta took a seat at the edge of Elsa's bed and Elsa sat down next to her.

"I like it very much. Your father tells me your sister Lisel has romantic feelings for Rolfe the messenger boy."

Brigitta nodded. " I don't think he was supposed to tell you that."

"Have you been keeping this a secret from the rest of your family?"

Brigittia sighed with a tinge of relief. "Yes, it's been quite difficult but I don't want to get Liesl in trouble."

" I can see how you'd be conflicted."

"How do you like your new governess?"

Brigitta smiled. "Usually we plot ways to get rid of the Governeses to get Father home faster but we all really like Fraulin Maria. She's a lot of fun."

"I'd imagine that is must be difficult for all of you to grow up without a mother and your father being away so much on the ship."

Brigitta nodded. "That's why we play tricks on the governesses to get rid of them."

"What do you like about Maria compared to the other governnesses?"

"Well you enjoyed the singing earlier right?"

Elsa nodded. "Very much."

"There hasn't been much of that in this house since Mother died. Father has gotten stricter since she passed away. He runs this house tighter then one of his naval ships. Days are filled with lessons and marching.. not much fun at all. Fraulin Maria has really bought happiness back in this house and I'm glad for that."

"Have any of you tried to tell your father how you feel?"

Brigitta shook her head sadly. "He wouldn't like that very much I'm afraid."

Elsa put her arm around Brigitta's shoulder. If you think it will help I can talk to your father for you."

Brigitta smiled. "You would do that?"

"Of course. I think your father needs to be confronted with how you all feel about this situation."

"I think once Father and Fraulin Maria talk about what happened earlier today he'll never hear the end of it from her. She knows how we feel about all these too."

Elsa smiled. "What you all need is a mother. Weather it's myself or Maria that ends up being the one your father falls in love with I think you all will be happier once he remarries."

Brigitta smiled. and stood up. " I feel a lot better now! Thank you Frau Schrader. Good night."

"Good night dear."

Brigitta closed the door quietly behind her. Elsa was left alone with her own thoughts.  
>"Would Georg choose her or Maria to be the new mother to his children?"<p> 


	4. Complications

**Complications**

**Keen Observations Chapter 4**

This chapter starts off with a deleted scene between Maria and the Baroness. We'll meet Rolfe's parents a bit later on too. Rolfe also has a sister and a brother who are the same age as Frederich and Louisa. Rolfe's family members are my original characters.

Elsa had a fitful night of sleep thinking about the conversation she'd had with Brigitta. She felt absolutely terrible for the Von Trapp children. She made it her goal to help Captain Von Trapp fix the issue he had with his children in whatever way she could.

The next day was Saturday so all the children slept late. Elsa was up at 7:45 and went to go sit on the terrace to gather her thoughts together. She was going to talk to Captain Von Trapp once he awoke.

Frau Schmidt came out on the terrace. "Good Morning Frau Schrader. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

Elsa smiled. "I'll have some tea, thank you Frau Schmidt."

"You're up rather early aren't you?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I have a lot on my mind."

The tea came out with in 5 minutes. Soon after Maria came out on the terrace.

"Good morning Baroness. "You're up early today."

Elsa smiled at Maria. "So are you, you couldn't sleep either?"

Maria shook her head. "The captain and I had a long talk last night after the children were in bed. He wasn't very happy with yesterday afternoon's escapades I'm afraid."

"I heard yelling coming from his room. I'm surprised it didn't wake the children up." Elsa said.

Maria grimaced. "He's very set in his ways which makes him sort of difficult to work with."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He runs this house as tight as one of his ships. The children were telling me yesterday how they don't really have a lot of fun. It's really a shame."

"It's been especially hard since Agathe passed away. She died 5 years ago, shortly after Gretl was born." Elsa said.

Maria nodded. "I can only imagine. I feel awful for them. It must be so hard for them to grow up without a mother."

"Did you know that Lisel has romantic feelings for the messenger boy?"

Maria nodded. " The other night after she got caught outside in that rainstorm we had a talk for a bit. She was awful afraid to tell the Captain about it."

"Brigitta told me last night that she's kept Lisel and Rolfe's romance a secret for two years."

Maria's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, she came to my room last night and we had a long talk."

"What else did she tell you?"

Elsa smiled. "She said all the children really enjoy having you as a governess. You really bring a lot to this household Maria. Especially the music. I'm sure Georg appreciates all you do even though what happened yesterday displeased him."

"I hope you're right."

"What else did Brigitta say to you?"

Elsa's eyes grew sad. "She said that the reason why they've played so many tricks on the past governenesses is because they miss Georg and that it's difficult that they don't have a steady mother figure in their lives. The family unit is pretty torn apart because he is away so often."

Maria's heart broke at hearing this. " Should the both of us try to talk to him? I think he really needs to understand how the children are feeling."

Elsa shrugged. "I am not really sure how we should go about this actually. He certainly won't like being told this but I think he needs to hear it. Do you think we should talk to the children about it and if one of them would want to talk to him?"

Elsa and Maria's conversation was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming out to the terrace. Gretl, Marta and Brigitta stood in the entryway.

"Good morning!" The three girls chorused.

Maria and Elsa smiled. "Good morning girls. Come join us." Maria said.

Gretl jumped into Maria's lap and Brigitta and Marta took a seat across the table from Maria. Maria's eyes locked instantly with Brigitta's

"Brigitta, Frau Schrader was just telling me about the conversation you two had last night."

"I'm not in trouble am I?"

Elsa shook her head. "Of course not. We just wanted to know if you or any of your other siblings have ever considered talking to your father about how you've been feeling?"

Brigitta looked sad. "We have tried... he doesn't seem to want to listen though. We love him very much you know."

Maria and Elsa nodded. "He loves you too. You mustn't doubt that." Maria said.

"If he was home more often and spent more time with us we'd feel differently." Marta said and her sisters nodded in agreement.

"We really wish Father wasn't so strict all the time." Brigitta added.

"I don't like marching around the grounds all day either it gets boring." Gretl complained..

"On the contrary yesterday afternoon was a lot of fun!" Marta said.

Maria grimaced. "Your father wasn't too happy about that little excursion we went on I'm afraid."

"Really?" Marta asked

"Yes."

"How do you girls feel about Liesl's potential romance with Rolfe?" Maria asked the younger girls.

Gretl grinned. "It's very exciting. The Grubers are such nice people but they have different political views than Father does. That's why he doesn't approve of their relationship."

"I would like to meet them." Elsa said

:"I think they are coming for lunch this afternoon. I have to ask Father though." Brigitta said.

Around 1:00 the Grubers came over for lunch. The 5 adults sat on terrace enjoying sandwhices and lemonade while the children swam in the lake.

Christina Gruber smiled at Elsa. "It's very nice to meet you Elsa. How long are you staying with Georg?"

"Max and I are here for two weeks. He's trying to find performers for the festival but so far hasn't had very much luck."

Christina smiled " There are so many talented musicians around this area. He shouldn't run into very many problems."

Captain Von Trapp looked at Jakob Gruber seriously. "Did you know Rolfe and Lisel have been romantically involved?"

"Jakob noodded. " Yes, apparently they've been sneaking around for two years."

Gerog's eyebrows raised "What do you mean two years?"

"Rolfe and I had a talk last night and I guess they've been sneaking around for awhile."

Captain Von Trapp's cheeks grew red instantly. " I feel deceived."

Elsa and Maria exchanged a glance between each other.

"Georg, you know, the children are young. Let them experiment with these feelings they are developing for each other ." Christina said

"It's not easy raising seven children on my own you know. Especially at times like these when they seem to be growing up before my eyes."

Maria nodded. "Well, sir remember the discussion we had last night?"

Captain Von Trapp grimaced. "I'd rather forget it."

"Georg darling it would be so much easier if the children had a mother, They love you dearly and miss you terribly whenever you're away. You wouldn't have to hire so many governesses if the children had a steady mother figure." Elsa said

Captain Von Trapp grunted but said nothing in response.

"The war will make things difficult on Liesl and Rolfe's relationship I'm afraid." Christina Gruber said sadly.

"How do you mean?" Elsa asked

"Well now that Rolfe is 18 he's been potentially recruited to be on the side of the Nazi sympathizers. I'm actually quite afraid for him. He's a little naive still and I think his opinion of things can be easily swayed."

"Would he consider fighting with the Nazis?" Maria asked

"If he knows what's good for him and his relationship with Lisel then he won't but ultimately he makes the decision. We can't choose for him" Jakob Gruber said.

"Max said this interesting thing the other day 'Love is Love and Politics is Politics. The two entities can intertwine. Do you believe that could be true?" Elsa asked Christina.

Christina shrugged. "I honestly don't know what to believe anymore. Hopefully Rolfe and Lisel figure things out for themselves and find a way to make their relationship work."


End file.
